Le fardeau d'un grand frère
by Karasu999
Summary: (Traduction d'une fiction de InoShikaChou) Kankuro doit faire face à son propre échec lorsqu'un homme cherche à se venger de Gaara.


Note de Karasu999 : Cette fiction n'est pas de moi, mais de InoShikaChou.

Disclaimer : Kankuro et Gaara ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

La scène se déroule juste après le sauvetage de Gaara.

**Le fardeau d'un grand frère**

« Tu veux bien répéter ça ? » Siffla Kankuro à l'adresse du voyou qu'il tenait par le col.

L'homme tenta de se dégager avec un air affolé. « J'ai dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester là où il était. »

Peu après le retour de Gaara à Suna, celui-ci avait décidé de prononcer un petit discours afin d'assurer aux villageois que la menace avait été écartée. En plein milieu du speech, cet homme avait traversé la foule et s'était mit à crier sur Gaara. Kankuro s'était alors éloigné de son frère et de sa sœur afin de _prendre soin_ de l'élément perturbateur.

« Comment oses-tu manquer de respect à ton Kazekage, sale… »

« Je ne l'ai jamais reconnu comme Kazekage ! » L'interrompit l'homme. La rage avait déserté ses yeux, à présent remplis de larmes. « Il a tué mon petit frère ! Comment pourrais-je lui pardonner ? »

« Quoi? » Kankuro eut un mouvement de recul sous l'effet du choc et manqua de le lâcher, mais raffermit sa prise. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Il n'a pas… »

« C'était il y a sept ans. » Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et sa voix se mit à trembler. « Mon frère n'avait que six ans. Il n'avait rien fait de mal à ce monstre. Je le jure. Il était juste en train de jouer dans le sable. Et alors… Alors le démon s'est approché de lui et… » Il était à présent secoué de tremblements violents. « J'étais incapable de bouger. Je ne pouvais pas… Et ensuite, il est passé devant moi comme s'il ne me voyait même pas. »

Kankuro fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il relâcha de nouveau sa prise sur l'homme afin que ses pieds puissent toucher terre.

« Mon frère… Il était juste… Et voilà que son assassin devient Kazekage. Lorsqu'il a été capturé, je me suis dit qu'enfin, enfin justice avait été rendue. Mais… » Il s'effondra autant que la poigne de Kankuro le lui permettait. « C'était mon devoir de protéger mon frère. »

_Tu l'as perdu._ Voilà ce que Kankuro aurait voulu dire. Mais le souvenir de son propre échec était encore trop frais dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas su protéger Gaara contre l'Akatsuki. Ni contre quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Et de toutes manières, qu'est-ce que ce type aurait pu faire face à l'hôte de Shukaku ?

Il repoussa l'homme avec un grognement dédaigneux. « Rentre chez toi. » Souffla-t-il simplement, incapable de trouver autre chose à dire.

« Mais… »

« Casse-toi ! » Hurla Kankuro. « Et ne t'avise plus jamais de menacer Gaara. » Le peu de courage qu'il restait à l'homme sembla s'évaporer, et il se releva péniblement avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Kankuro resta un moment immobile, puis se retourna pour constater que Gaara se tenait derrière lui. « Le speech est déjà fini, hein ? » Il se força à sourire. « Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? »

« Depuis suffisamment longtemps. »

« Gaara… » Commença Kankuro alors que son frère tournait les yeux sur le chemin par lequel l'homme s'était enfui.

« Tu penses que ça pourrait arranger un peu les choses si j'allais lui parler ? »

Kankuro fut abasourdi d'entendre le Kazekage lui demander son opinion, et regretta de ne pas avoir de meilleur conseil à lui fournir. « Je ne sais pas. Il est toujours en colère malgré toutes ces années. Et pas uniquement envers toi. »

Gaara lui lança un regard perplexe.

Kankuro espéra que son frère commençait à saisir le fonctionnement des liens familiaux, ou du moins suffisamment pour comprendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire, et ce qu'il ressentait. « Un grand frère est sensé protéger ses cadets. Les choses ont toujours été ainsi. Il a échoué en tant qu'aîné, et à présent son frère est mort. Ce genre de blessure ne s'efface jamais vraiment. »

L'expression du Kazekage demeura indéchiffrable, mais son regard changea légèrement. Il observa Kankuro pendant un long moment. « Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. »

« Cela n'a aucune importance. » Répondit doucement Kankuro. « Ce n'est pas ça qui apaisera sa culpabilité. Ou ce sentiment d'échec. » _Comme je t'ai perdu, toi. Non seulement contre l'Akatsuki, mais également tant de fois par le passé._

« Je crois que je comprends. » Gaara fit un pas en direction de son frère. « Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir lui offrir un quelconque dédommagement, mais je dois au moins essayer. » Il ferma les yeux et resta silencieux pendant un moment. « Je vais réfléchir à ce que je pourrai faire pour lui. Tu voudras bien m'aider ? »

« Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu voudras. » Voyant son frère hocher la tête, il se dirigea vers la place où avait eu lieu le discours. « Allons retrouver Temari. Elle doit se demander ce qui se passe. » Ils marchèrent en silence. Kankuro était perdu dans ses pensées. _Au moins, tu es toujours en vie. Je ne le suis peut-être pas encore assez, petit frère, mais je deviendrai plus fort. Plus jamais je ne te perdrai._


End file.
